Taichi Noki / Cures
The another page consists of the Cures per season. New Generation Era Magical * Tenaka Alyssa / * Kirahoshi Aria / * Princess Lucky / Dark Sumire / Tachibana Ai / * Wakamiya Arlee / Yes! Glittering Girls! GO! * Tanoko Maina is very calm and quiet, and one of the most shyest people. With the pink Ring, she transforms into Cure Slim. * Asahina Yuko lives in an old traditional family. With the yellow Ring, she transforms into Cure Little. * Usaka Mala is very athletic and talented, playing mostly Football. With the blue Ring, she transforms into Cure Happiness. * Masaka Roxie is a very responsible and kind girl that has to take care of her family, its Roxie's job to take care of her family in the cold. Roxie wants nothing more than a great place for people to live at, and a nice healthy family. With the red Ring, she transforms into Cure Smite. Star! *Kirahoshi Zai A young and energetic girl who is very athletic and loves to play basketball. Even though she tends to think pessimistically a lot, Zai has a great sense of justice and would never give up. She might appear a little lazy towards other but is actually very engaged to things that have great meaning to her. Her alter ego is Cure Rule the Pretty Cure of the red rainbow. Cure Rule wields the powers of the dragon flame. *Wakamiya Samantha A reliable young girl, who usually acts more mature than the people of her age. Due to her outstanding strength some students ask her to help them carrying around heavy boxes. Thanks to her duties at her parent’s horse ranch, Samantha knows how to how to take care for herself and others. Her alter ego is Cure Taz the Pretty Cure of the golden rainbow. Cure Taz wields the powers of the thunder. *Tenaka Moka A girl with a good sense for fashion, who loves to design her own dresses. Even though Moka appears a little arrogant to others, she is actually very helpful and friendly. She can be pretty stubborn at some time and gets annoyed easily. Moka is also good at creating new sweets for her aunt's bakery. Her alter ego is Cure Mai the Pretty Cure of the orange rainbow. Cure Mai wields the powers of the lightning. *Kimidori Chloe A gentle and serene girl, who is very reliable and always tries to understand others. She is quite smart and also athletic. Chloe loves to play soccer and was trained by her father when she was younger. But Chloe has got also other interests like spending time in nature or reading books. Her alter ego is Cure Eternal the Pretty Cure of the green rainbow. Cure Eternal wields the powers of the leaf. *Namiao Allie A talented and pretty tomboyish girl who loves music more than anything. She might appear a little rude towards others as she is usually speaks without thinking about it first. Allie likes to use English words in her sentence more than Japanese words. She loves to play the guitar and write her own songs. Her alter ego is Cure Nagic the Pretty Cure of the blue rainbow. Cure Nagic wields the powers of the sea. *Tachizora Wonka A very smart and gentle girl, who enjoys nothing more than spending time in the serene nature. Even though Wonka is calm and usually very kind, she has a pretty strong will and has no problems with stating her opinion openly. Wonka loves to draw, especially the nature to capture its beauty. Her alter ego is Cure Magic the Pretty Cure of the silver rainbow. Cure Magic wields the powers of the clock. Star Harmony! Main * Carmen is the leader and the computer. She is a hard-to-get girl. Most of the time though, she is really hyper. She transforms to , whose theme color is blue, and she represents technology. Her Star Harmony change is Crystallite Sparkle. * Milly is the second member and Carmen's computer friend. She is really famous for being for the school's rookie basketball player. She transforms into , whose theme color is pink, and she represents gear. Her Star Harmony change is Speedy Jazz. * Eva is the third member and the computer. She is really intelligent and loves to be a computer. She hates being bullied for taking care of young children. She transforms into , whose theme color is yellow, and she represents Vhamp, a celestial from My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire. Her Star Harmony change is Summer Smile. * Kelsey is the fourth member and the computer. She hates being a computer just like Carmen, Milly and Eva. She transforms into , whose theme color is green, and she represents deluxe. Her Star Harmony change is Light Rouge. * Reika Rose - Reika, known as Princess Right. She was powerful, but it was became an android, being she was sweet, happy and kind at first, she was now a pale, lifeless and depressed. She was abused and brainwashed and becomes Starlight, a gore and brutal monster humanoid who is Secret's daughter. She was not know if who she is. She was looks weak and emotionless. When she first meets the computers, she is still spying the computers as Usaka Nori. She was turned a deadly monster and stills hates computers. Because of her past and Carmen's words, her memories are restored and emotions are later developed to returned her into human, and she changes her heart and soul. She was a weak girl but she was strong with full of potential strength. She transforms into , whose theme colors are pink, blue, yellow and green, and she represents the colors of the sky and perfection. Her Star Harmony change is Elegant Crystal. * Nico is the Cures’ mascot also known as Ni. It was she who had given the girls the MagiCharm and the MagiPad. She transform into a human named Yazawa Nico. She transforms to , whose theme color is red, and she represents mystic. Her Star Harmony change is Magic Harmony. * Emi is another mascot also known as Em. She transform into a human named Kokoro Emi. She transforms to , whose theme color is purple, and she represents the cornflower. Her Star Harmony change is True Aisle. Grand Harmony * is the leader and the princess of the Cloud High Kingdom. She was known as Princess Pinky. She is sometimes a serious, and hard-to-get girl. Most of the time though, she is really hyper and has a sense of humor. She is really popular in both Jukeuren and Cloud High Kingdom, because her sense of humor and her beauty to males. She hates being really popular, but can't stop it. So, she just let herself be popular without knowing. With the pink love commune, she transforms to |キュア・ラヴ}}, whose theme color is pink, and she represents the soul of friendship. Her form change is Pinky Ribbon. * is the second member and is Akemi's childhood friend since they were 2. She is really famous for being for the school's rookie basketball player, and wants to be a professional player in the future. She is strong, brave, and doesn't like to show-off her hyper side. She is not really know to be popular, but loves to help Akemi with ruling a kingdom that separated their friendship in the first place. With the blue love commune, she transforms into |キュア・ライト}}, whose theme color is blue, and she represents the shine of friendship. Her form change is LoLi-mari. * is the third member and is the shop owner of her family's flower shop. She is really intelligent and loves to be a nurse for people that are hurt, especially the young folk. She hates being bullied for taking care of young children, though she can take care of it herself. She tries to stop fights so people are not hurt being controlled at the villains. With the yellow love commune, she transforms into |キュア・エッセンス}}, whose theme color is yellow, and she represents the sky of friendship. Her form change is Elegant Glimmer. * is the fourth member and the fashion artist of Jukeuren. She is very kind, but hates to get hurt or messy. She loves opinions and advice for her fashion or combat, because of not being good at it. She also loves making outfits for her friends, her sister, and her clients. She owns her own fashion shop, and manages it with her sister, Kiyomi. Kiyomi admires her a lot, which makes her more hard-working with her outfits. Masami was defeated and kidnapped to be manipulated, fighting against the computers as Dark Vogue. With the purple love commune, she transforms into |キュア・ヴォーグ}}, whose theme color is purple, and she represents the passion of friendship. Her form change is Crystal Tango. Supreme! Main * Akoshiro Maiku is a 15 year old girl, lowerclassmen, that has a lighthearted charm to her, but then it changes when it comes to her mood disorders. With the rose bracelet, she transforms into , whos theme color is pink. * Shioru Ani is a 18 year old girl, Upperclassman, that is really serious about her career and Maiku, since Maiku has a mood disorder. She keeps up with Maiku's issues of the disorder. With the watermarine bracelet, she transforms into , whos theme colors are blue and cyan. * Mary Amour is a 21 years old, and is serious but kind. Her secret power is to cut diamonds fast and easy. With the lightning bracelet, she transforms into , whos theme color is yellow. Heartcatch * : A very shy and introverted girl who loves flowers and dreams of being a botanist in order to turn all deserts of the world into flower gardens. She lives in a flower shop called "Flower Shop Hanasaki" with her parents and grandmother. She loves her grandmother, and has picked up her old-fashioned speech pattern. Her catchphrase during battle is "I've had ENOUGH!". Her theme color is pink, and her alter ego is . Her powers are related to all types of flowers, specifically cherry blossoms. * : She loves fashion and dreams of being a fashion designer. Her home is a fashion shop called "Fairy Drop", and she lives with both her parents, plus her older sister who is a fashion model. Her theme color is blue, and her alter ego is . Her powers are related to blue daisies and water. * : Student council president of Myoudou Academy's Junior High School, Itsuki is also the granddaughter of the president of the school. With a gentle and handsome appearance, she is always crowded by subordinates and fans wherever she goes. Although a girl, Itsuki is often mistaken as a boy because of family matters. Wanting to protect her older brother, Itsuki is accepted by Potpourri as a Pretty Cure, and she turns into . Her powers are related to sunlight and sunflowers. * : Privately, Yuri is Erika's older sister Momoka's best friend, helping her at school whenever Momoka cannot make it because of work. However, before the series started, she was the last of the previous generation of Pretty Cure, Cure Moonlight. With the help of Cure Blossom, Cure Marine, Cure Sunshine, Cologne, and the Heart Tree she transforms back into . Her powers are related to moonlight and silver roses. Floret! Main * Yoko is very alarmed. She hates being the nurse. She gets scared sometimes, but won't stop getting away from the nurse. She transforms into . Her theme color is pink and she represents the nurse. * Maika is a proud girl. She loves video games. She transforms into . Her theme color is blue and she represents video games. * Nora is a scared girl. She is a giant spider woman. She transforms into . Her theme color is yellow and she represents the spider. * Kazaki is a tidy girl. She has straight A's, and loves to read. She is also very protective when fighting. She transforms into . Her theme color is purple and she represents the peacock. Season Floret Orchestra * : She is very timid, selfless, and alarmed. She hates being the center of attention, but loves to be a trustworthy friend. She loves to study and draw anime characters. She gets scared sometimes, but won't stop fighting for good, unless she isn't hesitating of who she is against. She transforms into the pretty cure of spring, |キュア・月}}. Her theme color is pink and she represents the eighth note. She is also the predecessor of the Spring leader, Floret Harmony. * : She is very loud, a proud girl, and is quick-witted. She loves to go shopping, go to the salon, and especially loves sports. She loves to go see her older brother play football(soccer) games. But she doesn't get to play sports because of her guardian that she lives with. She transforms into the pretty cure of summer, |キュア・サン}}. Her theme color is red and she represents the quarter note. She is also the predecessor of the Summer leader, Floret Beat. * : She is a scared, innocent, and self-protective girl. She is a good cook and baker, wanting a job in the career. She works more on her cooking than fighting, studying, or other things. She loves the fall because of the pretty colors, and nice scenery outside. She transforms into the pretty cure of fall, |キュア・ハーベスト}}. Her theme color is yellow and she represents the eighth rest. She is also the predecessor of the Fall leader, Floret Tune. * : She is a very emotionless, tidy, and intelligent girl. She has straight A's, and loves to read. She is very scary towards a lot of people because of her personality, but that is not what she is. She has a kind heart, but never likes to show her true nature. She is also very protective when fighting. She transforms into the pretty cure of winter, |キュア・フレーク}}. Her theme color is blue and she represents the quarter rest. She is also the predecessor of the Winter leader, Floret Symphony. * : She is very joyful, crazy, and friendly. She is very popular in school, and is as smart as Yuki. She tries to act like a lady, but can't act like one. She controls the weather, the environment, and is soon to become the next mother nature. She transforms into the pretty cure of nature, |フローレ・ケーサク}}. Her theme color is green and she represents the Tremble Clef. She is also the predecessor of the one and only, Mother Nature. Ghost! *'The Hearts' : 1st of the Hearts. Lena is smart, sweet, and upbeat. But she hates no happiness and she loves to help the people who are weak. Her pretty Cure is |キュアラック|Kyua Rakku}}, represents the luck of the hearts. Her theme colors are white, pink, and magenta. : 2nd of the Hearts. Gabriela is a Student Council President who is same as Lena's intelligence. She is clumsy and strict. But she is always quiet and calm. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアバウンド|Kyua Baundo}}, represents the bound of the hearts. Her theme colors are white, cyan, and blue. : 3rd of the Hearts. Katsumi is gentle, cheerful, and childish girl who loves arts. She dreams a successful artist around the world. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアホープ|Kyua Hōpu}}, represents the hope of the hearts. Her theme colors are white, yellow, and orange. : 4th of the Hearts. Roxette is energetic tomboyish girl who loves basketball. She can take care of plants and animals and she is crazy or clumsy-like personality. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアビーム|Kyua Bīmu}}, represents the beam of the hearts. Her theme colors are white, chartreuse, and green. *'The Ghosts' : Duo of the Ghosts before joining the Hearts. Mirai is Karona's sister, which she is cold and timid girl who loves music. She is excellent at her skills and loves to play piano, harp, and violin. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアチャーム|Kyua Chāmu}}, represents the charm of the duo. She represents the body of Mirai Karona's heart. Her theme colors are white, black, violet, and crimson. : Other half of the Ghosts before joining the Hearts. Karona is Mirai's sister, which she is cool and lively boyish girl who excels at cooking. She can save other people from thieves and strangers. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアテック|Kyua Tekku}}, represents the atic of the duo. She represents the body of Mirai Karona's soul. Her theme colors are white, black, red, and purple. : A mysterious Cure in which she was became a hybrid because of the evil spell in which Mirai and Karona are mixed bodies. She is cold and timid, but cool and lively girl in which her personality are mixed from the Shona sisters. However, she was sacrified to destroy the spell and to free Mirai and Karona from evil. Her pretty Cure ego is '|キュレーターチャーマティック|Kyua Chāmatikku}}, which she represents the Spirit. Since Cure Charmatic was sacrified, her name was separated into Cure Charm and Cure Atic. Charm Girls! : The lead protagonist. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアリラ|Kyua Rira}}, which she represents the pink and green Cure of soul. : Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアフェリチェ|Kyua Feriche}}, which she represents the thistle Cure of happiness. : Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアフール|Kyua Fūru}}, which she represents the green and yellow Cure of gravity. : Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアミスト|Kyua Misuto}}, which she represents the white Cure of ghosts. : Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアサイクロン|Kyua Saikuron}}, which she represents the lime and peach Cure of protection. : The former Cure Vision. She was one of the inhabitants in Rhapsody Kingdom. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュアビジョン|Kyua Bijon}}, the pretty Cure of ghosts. : The revival Cure Ghoul who is Glimmer's biological sister and the Pretty Cure Adviser. Mi is cold and she is close with Briana. She was also as the one of inhabitants in Rhapsody Kingdom. Her pretty Cure ego is |キュア・グール|Kyua Gūru}}, the pretty Cure of mirrors. Colorful Idol♥!★Harmony☆ :Shiori / Soiree Kiss :Hane Grande / Soiree Hope :Kani / Cure Count :Murko / Cure Fleurette :Cure Charisma Minimal Sweets! : The lead protagonist, 14 years of age. Miku is upbeat and perfect leader that she can achieve her goals. Her pretty Cure ego is . Her theme color is pink. : One of the protagonists, 15 years of age. Shanell is the calm Student Council President who loves to read stories. Her pretty Cure ego is . Her theme color is blue. : One of the protagonists, 15 years of age. Libby, was the princess of StarSet Castle as . She was the true soul of Princess Purple after died in a battle. Her pretty Cure ego is . Her theme color is purple. : One of the protagonists, 14 year of age. Kaika was Treino, a villain who appears around the cures. Later, she was in freed on Treino's control and she is now good to join the team. Her pretty Cure ego is . Her theme color is green. : One of the protagonists, 15 years of age. Dani is gentle. She can play games like Maika, a Floret cure. Her pretty Cure ego is . Her theme color is silver. Charmer!☆SNOW : : : : Idol Candy♪ :Staderette The lead protagonist, The energetic and sweet Student Council President of Bucolic Academy in her fourth year and the first top rank in the country. When it comes to her best friend, Olivarga, Eunica and Irise. Her pretty cure ego is . Her theme color is pink. :Olivarga One of the protagonists, Olivarga is a sweet and gentle veterinarian from drawing arts. Her pretty cure ego is . Her theme color is orange. :Eunica One of the protagonists, Eunica is the Leader of the Calligraphy Club when playing Flute and Violin. Her pretty cure ego is . Her theme color is blue. :Irise One of the protagonists, Irise is a famous singer in their class. Her pretty cure ego is . Her theme color is indigo. :Fran The legendary pretty Cure from the Bucolic Kingdom. Her pretty cure ego is . Her theme color is green. :Queen Riko The Queen of "Spirit Palace". Her pretty Cure ego is . Her theme color is cyan. :Princess Griffin The legendary princess of Spirit Palace. Her pretty Cure ego is . Her theme color is magenta. :Corrine Valderama The true soul. She can anger her feelings when some people are happy and loving. Her phrase is heartless. Her pretty cure ego is . Her theme color is black. Criminal Princess! The Princesses : : : The Criminals : : : Reflection Prism * Violetta Maelle As , she is based on spirits. Her theme color is pink. Her catchphrase is "nice to meet you". * Umiiro Sai As , she is based on princesses. Her theme color is blue. * Seidowara Mariane As , she is based on earth. Her theme color is yellow.